1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to computing devices with touch-sensitive surfaces, and more particularly, to computing devices with touch-sensitive surfaces that display user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a significant challenge to design user interfaces for portable computing devices. In particular, due to limited screen sizes, many portable computing devices are restricted in the number of functionalities that they are able to offer their users. Some portable computing devices (e.g., mobile phones) have attempted to resolve such an issue by adding more physical buttons, increasing the sizes of the portable computing devices, increasing physical button densities, overloading the functions of physical buttons, and/or using complex menu systems. Such interfaces, however, are often frustrating to use. For example, increasing the density of physical buttons may cause increased user input errors. As another example, complex menu systems may be confusing for users to operate.
Accordingly, there is a need for more transparent and intuitive user interfaces for portable computing devices that are easy to use, configure, and/or adapt.